


Klaine Advent Calendar Challenge

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each day, one word is uncovered<br/>Each day, a drabble is written</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Artist

“You’re ridiculous,” he manages to say between two chuckles and Blaine looks bewildered.

“I really don’t see how it is ridiculous to say that you with a whip is like watching Michelangelo paint the Sistine,” he retorts, eyes wide and mouth covered in icing.

Kurt points at him with the aforementioned whip covered in fondant. “If you keep eating the icing before I’m done with the cookies, your Sistine Chapel is going to be an unfinished business,” he threatens, though his voice is fond and softens the threat.

“That gingerbread house is a piece of art,” Blaine continues, crouching to keep his eyes at the counter’s level. “You’re an artist, my love,” he adds, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt huffs and returns to his bowls of royal icing, the coloring agent in his hand as he focuses to get the perfect green.

“Sweet talker,” he whispers and Blaine laughs, the tell-tale crunching sound of a cookie being eaten his only answer. 

"That I am," Blaine shouts as he runs away, avoiding the rag that Kurt throws at him for eating their "pet" cookie.


	2. Belong

The look on Kurt’s face is … quizzical.

Puzzled.

Curious.

Downright baffled.

"Blaine ?"

Blaine looks up from under the table. “Yes dear ?”

Given the fact that his face is one of curiosity and innocence, Kurt would be inclined to think that he doesn’t understand what is going on either.

If he didn’t know his husband better, that is.

Innocence and Blaine don’t belong in the same sentence these days.

"By any chance," Kurt asks softly, too sweet to be trusted - two can play that game after all - "do you know why there is a cat under our dog ?"

Blaine looks at the pair, asleep and content and clears his throat.

"I may have decided that it was time for Chaplin to get a companion."

Kurt raises one eybrow. “And you made that decision without checking with me first because …?”

Blaine stands up and brushes lint from his shirt. “Because you have not so subtly asked for us to get a cat for the past two months and I wanted to make you a surprise,” he replies, a blush covering his face.

Kurt keeps an impassive face, even though he’s squealing internally.

He does want a cat and the kitten sleeping under Chaplin’s massive ear is exactly the one he would have picked.

"Does it have a name ?" he finally asks when he’s decided that he has tortured his husband long enough.

"Fairbanks," Blaine supplies with a sheepish grin and Kurt cups his face to kiss him.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."


	3. Consume

Even after all those years, it still feels the same.

Whenever Blaine touches him with that fire in his eyes, that soft glimmer in his darkening amber eyes, Kurt still feels like their fire is going to make him burst into flames.

When Blaine leans forward and licks abstract patterns on his neck, and later, on his chest and stomach, Kurt still feels like the sparks are running on his skin instead of Blaine’s tongue.

When Blaine opens his pants like they contain the 8th marvel of the universe, urgent yet reverent, Kurt feels like Blaine’s love could consume him like a fire would consume a log.

Not that he lays motionless like some piece of wood.

Ha. Wood.

Kurt stiffles a giggle as he buries his hands in Blaine’s curls. In the soft glow of the streetlight, the silver in them shines orange, adding to the fire metaphor rolling in his brain.

Shaking lightly his head, Kurt lets out a moan at a particularly precise suck and lick.

Metaphors are good for the afterglow; for now, he’ll focus on his fire of a husband.


	4. Dirt

Blaine is practically skipping as he enters the building, the heavy bag strapped to his back.

Pushing the door opened, he calls to see if anyone is there yet, but luckily, he has the place to himself.

He can unpack his little gem peacefully.

—

"What is that ?"

Santana’s voice is soft, but the surprise is obvious in it. Kurt is silent, keeping his eyes on the piece of furniture like it’s going to disappear.

"I found us a Jukebox," Blaine announces, extremely proud of himself.

"First a piano, now a jukebox," Santana says before looking him up and down. "What are you, Rockefeller’s long lost cousin ?"

Blaine shrugs. “The piano was on Craigslist and its owner really wanted to get rid of it. And the jukebox was ridiculously cheap - like, dirt-cheap !”

Santana pats his cheek as she goes to her side of the loft. “Whatever you say, Richie rich, but you’re paying for dinner.”

"No more gifts from me to the community, then," Blaine pouts, sitting on the couch.

Kurt laughs, before browsing the selection of discs inside the vintage jukebox.

"Care for a little duet ?" he offers and Blaine’s eyes immediately sparkle.


	5. Echo

Kurt knows that Blaine is supposed to be babysitting today.

He thought that his fiancé would take his nephew, oh, maybe to the park, or somewhere else ? So that Kurt could go home and rest ?

But since the door isn’t locked, it means that the little devil - ahem, that Cooper’s kid is still around.

Looking around him, Kurt notices how … quiet the apartment is. Not a scream, not a sound of something delicate and fragile being smashed.

Weird. and slightly worrying, now that he thinks about it.

Until Blaine’s voice reaches his ear, and Kurt follows the sound to the living room.

"… stories while Zeus took advantage of the free time to seduce other mountain nymphs, that good for nothing man. When Hera discovered the trickery," Blaine is reading from a heavy book, Francis sitting on his lap and his pudgy little hand on the book, a pacifier in his mouth and his blue eyes wide opened, "she was so annoyed she punished the talkative Echo by taking away her voice, except to repeat other’s shouted words. Thus, all Echo could do was repeat the voice of another. Way to not punish the person responsible, right?" Blaine adds, commenting the myth like it’s todays’ news.

Kurt is still hidden in the doorway, and he smiles as Francis looks up to his uncle. “Echo ?” he says and Blaine ruffles his silver blonde hair.

"Echo, echo, cho, o," he sing-songs, making the toddler giggle and squeal adorably.

Okay, the kid may be adorable - but only when Blaine performs his magic.


	6. Falter

"And that one ?"

Kurt looks up from the windows of stuffed birds. Rachel insisted on going to the Natural History Museum, and he’s patiently waiting for the crowd to thin out before entering the butterflies greenhouse.

The voice that attracted his attention belongs to an Asian girl, whose arm is hooked with a … very nice looking man, and both their heads are bowed over a camera as they come out of said greenhouse.

"That one ?" he says, eyelashes fanned over his cheeks and Kurt is mesmerized for a minute. There is something very … delicately masculine about him and Kurt feels himself drawn to him.

Though given the way the girl is clutching his arm, he may be completely unavailable.

Then again, Rachel has been known to grab his own arm in a similar fashion so …

"That one is a C-falter,” the man says and Kurt cocks one eyebrow.

The man knows the butterflies’ names ? Kurt do loves his men smart.

"And this one is a peacock," he adds, pointing at another picture. The girl lets out a charming giggle.

"Your kind of butterflies, Blainey-days," she says with another giggle and the boy - Blaine, then - blushes prettily, shoving her aside.

"You’re so bad," he says, the pink blush firmly on his cheeks as he looks away - in Kurt’s direction. Kurt clearly sees his mouth falling open.

He instantly straightens out, presenting his best profile as he looks back at the window.

Oh, warblers.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Blaine saying something to his friend before walking in his direction.

He takes a step back and almost smacks himself with something solid and compact and comfy …

"Hi there," Blaine says, cocking his head toward the glass. "Bird lover ?"

Kurt smiles, his eyes never leaving Blaine’s. “Kind of - though I do love me a pretty peacock.”

Ah, there is the blush on Blaine’s face, back with a vengeance. As Kurt walks toward the entrance to the greenhouse, he can hear Blaine’s footsteps faltering on the wooden floor.

"Going to see the butterflies again ?" he asks, looking over his shoulder and Blaine walks faster to be by his side.

"I have a feeling I won’t watch the butterflies this time around."


	7. Gift

When Blaine comes out of the bedroom, he’s not surprised to see Kurt sitting on the windowsill, a mug clutched in his hands and Blaine’s hoodie on his back.

He takes a moment to appreciate the way Kurt’s freckles appear in the dawn light before walking closer to his husband.

For the past couple of days, Kurt has been antsy, walking on eggs - Blaine knows that he’s going through one of his self-doubts phase, like the one he had experienced after his NYADA rejection. Blaine also knows that all he needs is, once again, a wake-up call and a little push in the right direction.

"Good morning, my love," he whispers on the top of Kurt’s head. Kurt leans toward him, going after Blaine’s warmth with a hum, but letting him go to the kitchen to get himself his own cup of coffee - he wants to be here for Kurt, and he won’t be here 100% without his daily kick of caffeine.

When he comes back, Kurt scoots forward to let him sit behind him and Blaine sits with his back to the wooden panel, letting Kurt wiggle back in his embrace.

Blaine stays silent, putting one arm around Kurt’s middle, waiting for his husband to find his words.

"What if I don’t have what it takes ?" Kurt whispers softly, and Blaine can feel his heart going faster.

"I’m not worried," Blaine says, voice strong and assured. "You have a gift, Kurt, it’s about time the whole business realizes that," he adds, knocking his leg against Kurt’s and he can tell that his husband is smiling - from the back of his head, he can see that.

"You are my gift," Kurt replies before tilting his head backwards to press his lips to Blaine’s.

Now, that’s one title Blaine will gladly add to the list of names Kurt calls him : love, honey, sweetheart, husband, gift - there are worth things to be called.


	8. Human

"You can’t like Roxy Music if you don’t accept what the Metal movement gave to music !"   
Blaine doesn’t get that passionate about a lot of things but history of music IS his major.    
Santana snorts in her glass of white wine. “You ? Mister Dapper pants? Mister Katy Perry ? You listen to Metal ?”   
Blaine looks at her with the cockiest smirk Kurt has ever seen on his face. “I’ll have you know that my most precious possession is my vintage disc of ‘Human’, Santana,” he says, looking at her over the rim of his glass.   
There is a new respect in Santana’s eyes and maybe an hint of … Attraction ? In Elliott’s.  
 Kurt preens and leans to kiss Blaine.  “My hard metal fiancé,” he murmurs, letting his fingers trail down Blaine’s arm.   
There is a blush on Blaine’s neck but he does turn to smirk at Kurt.  
“I’m going to give you a private performance of ´Together as one’,” he whispers back and it’s Kurt’s turn to feel hot under the collar.


	9. Ice

”Are you done ?”

Kurt is sitting primly on the couch, his eyes closed, but Blaine can tell that he’s dying to open them.

"Just a minute," he calls back, trying to keep his laughter in check as he tries to put the finishing touches to what is truly his masterpiece.

"Blaine ? Not another wax play," Kurt warns and Blaine almost presses too hard on the piping bag.

He sputters a little before straightening up and finishing what he started.

Carrying the cake in the living room, he manages to avoid laughing at the way, Kurt’s eyes flutter but stay closed at the clinking noise of the plate on the wooden table.

"Open them, love," Blaine whispers, sitting down on the floor in front of Kurt to catch his reaction.

Kurt slowly opens his eyes, getting used to the light with a lot of fluttering (God, Kurt’s eyelashes are beautiful, Blaine doesn’t see how his are so special, but Kurt’s … butterfly wings), before landing on the little cake on the table.

"Oh, Blaine," he whispers, reaching for the plate to look at all the delicate decorations Blaine drew.

"The cake was good, but it really needed some ice," Blaine says with a shy smile. "What do you think ?"

"It’s beautiful," Kurt says with a smile that is nothing but shy. "Is there some of that icing left ?"

"The piping bag is on the counter," Blaine replies, slightly confused. "Why do you ask ?"

Kurt’s smile turns truly hungry, hungry like a wolf, as he stands up from the couch. “Because I know what I want for my birthday,” he replies, before running to the kitchen.

Blaine looks between the cake and the kitchen’s direction before opening wide eyes. “Oh,” he simply breathes, before scrambling to his feet to run in their bedroom to put their “protection” sheet on the bed.


	10. Jigsaw

Kurt often makes fun of Blaine for his love for that stupid song.

Twenty years later, and his husband still likes to slow dance with him as he whispers the lyrics of Katy Perry’s first hit in his ear.

"What’s so special about that song anyway ?" Kurt often asks, and most of the time, Blaine doesn’t reply - he simply looks at Kurt with a fond smile and glistening eyes, before stealing a kiss.

"It’s about Teenage dream, Blaine, don’t you think we’re past that point by now ?" Kurt asks, particularly upset when a new strand seemingly turns to silver overnight.

Blaine simply takes the offending strand between his fingers and kisses Kurt’s temple. “I think we’ll be teenagers _until we die, you and I, we’ll be young forever_ ,” he sing-songs and Kurt can’t stay mad.

That’s not an answer though.

But tonight, as Blaine is weakened with a nasty sprain and good ol’ painkillers, Kurt strikes again.

"Tell me what’s so special about that damned song."

Blaine turns glazed eyes at him, the usual fondness firmly there in the ambers.

"When I met you, I feel like my life was like an unfinished jigsaw - a mess of pieces scattered on a polished table, with no hope of ever making sense because something was missing. I never joke when I call you my missing puzzle piece, Kurt, and Katy put it way more eloquently that I ever could," he says in one breath, before wiggling closer to Kurt’s warmth, burying his head in Kurt’s stomach as he succumbs to the painkillers-induced sleep.

Kurt brushes his fingers in the soft curls, now understanding the fondness in Blaine’s eyes whenever any version of that song comes up.

_"I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I’m complete”_

Blaine may be onto something here.

And Kurt still does look good in his skin tight jeans.


	11. Key

Dan lets out a deep sigh, letting the wooden spoon clank on the counter.

"I don’t get it," he sighs, and Blaine looks up from his own bowl of coffee-infused buttercream.

"What is wrong, Little Roo ?" he asks, using Dan’s old nickname.

"My buttercream keeps crumbling on me," Dan says, his voice cracking into a whine, and he looks down, embarrassed.

Ah, the glorious age when your voice starts acting like an independant entity.

"The key to achieve the perfect crème au beurre, son," Kurt intervenes from his side of the kitchen - Joconde biscuit takes focus - "is to make sure that the cream and the butter are at the same temperature. Otherwise, it’ll break."

Dan and Blaine exchange a look, and they both make a bowing gesture with their hands in the air. “All hail Master Hummel,” they chant, each of them earning a piece of eggshell thrown at them.

"Idiots."

Blaine skips to Kurt’s side, careful not to disturb the complicated arrangement of ingredients and tools in front of Kurt as he leans to kiss his cheek. “Your idiots.”

Kurt smiles at him before smacking his ass, followed by a groan from their son. “Now get to it, both of you, or that cake won’t be ready for tonight !”


	12. Loft

"What do you think ?"

Santana cocks her head to the side, her mouth twisted into a grimace.

"I’m not convinced, Boy wonder," she says with a pout, while Blaine comes down from the loft bed he has installed in her side of the apartment.

"I just wanted to give you more room - look," he says, pointing at the closet space he has installed underneath what is now her bed, "all that extra space for your clothes and shoes !"

At that, her eyes start sparkling but she turns her head to look at the ladder. “What if I need to pee at night ?”

Blaine smiles sheepishly. “I used to have a loft bed when I was a kid, before we moved to Westerville,” he explains, “and I never fell during the night.”

"That would have explained a lot," Santana mutters, before pulling him in for a hug to apologize. "It’s very nice of you, Anderson," she whispers in his ear, making sure that neither Rachel nor Kurt can hear her being nice.

Blaine pats her on the back, before looking back at his handiwork. “I’m pretty proud of myself here,” he admits and Santana laughs, before shouting at Kurt.

"Something else is about to get hammered and shifted, am I right or am I ri-"

"Tana !"


	13. Message

"What did you just say ?"

Kurt looks at Blaine with an impassive face, and Blaine slowly pulls away the pen he had in his mouth.

"I said, Santana went to the store with Dani to do some messages and she took the list. Did you need something else?" he asks, looking worried now and already fidgeting to pull his phone from his pocket.

The book on his lap doesn’t have the time to reach the ground that Kurt is already launching himself at Blaine, kissing him like his life depends on it.

"I love when you speak like you came from another decade," he says breathlessly as he pulls away, cupping Blaine’s face.

"Oh really," Blaine replies, his mouth stretched into a smirk, "I thought you liked when I spoke frattymph," he laughed in the second kiss Kurt plants on his face.


	14. Neon

Blaine is acutely aware of the fact that Kurt is a closeted geek.  
Not a lot of people know about that - most people assume that Kurt is all business and no fun.  
If only they knew.  
No, as a matter of fact, Blaine doesn’t mind being one of the happy few who knows how much of a comic-lover, manga-watcher Kurt can be.  
His most recent discovery ? Neon Genesis Evangelion.  
The fantastic dystopian universe described in the manga, mixed with old themes and fantastic animation, drew Kurt in like a magnet - like a thousands of magnets, actually - and it’s not so uncommon to see Kurt awake at 3 in the morning just because he has to watch “one more episode, I swear, just one more, Blaine, give me back my laptop, or I swear to God.”  
Blaine puts the laptop under his pillow and pulls Kurt into a spooning hug, pressing a kiss to his neck. “The episode will still be here tomorrow, little Ikari,” he says and Kurt grumbles and mumbles before settling in the embrace.  
Blaine lets his eyes close, humming “A Cruel Angel’s Thesis” as he goes to sleep.


	15. Overture

Sometimes, just for fun, Blaine tries to describe his relationship with Kurt in music.

Like, them meeting was like the intro to “While my heart is still beating”, fast paced and foreign and mesmerizing.

Like, them being separated was like a continuous loop of Haendel’s “Great Sarabande”.

But as far as he’s concerned, Blaine’s favorite music is the one he associates with the daily life of living with Kurt Hummel.

Particularly the lazy, winter mornings.

Because those mornings, when they can see the Sun rising over the buildings all fiery and tainting the sky in pink and oranges, and birds cross the sky like dark shadows, like black keys over the canvas-music sheet ?

For Blaine, it’s Tchaikovsky’s 1812 “Overture”.

Soft and passionate, with a sense of comfort - that translates the warmth from their joined bodies and the cocoon of covers and blankets on top of them as they bury a side of their face in the fluffy pillows.

Then, intense and rhytmic - well, that translates the slow love-making, particularly in the triumph of the French horns.

Playful and light - like when they finally get out of the bed, blinking against the slow rising of the Sun as they wrap themselves in the other’s jumpers and prepare the breakfast.

Fast like a tornado - like Kurt making pancakes faster than you can say “batter”.

As for the grand finale that softly slows down before exploding in a flurry of notes, Blaine likes to think that them falling into each other’s embrace on the couch before reaching for the remote.


	16. Pulse

Kurt shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest - this might be a plot to distract Blaine.

"I said, no horror movies".

"But ‘Pulse’ is not a horror movie !" Blaine exclaims, shaking the DVD case in his hand. "It’s a … Sci Fi movie !"

"Do you take me for an idiot, Blaine ?"

"Of course not, honey, I wouldn’t have proposed to an idiot."

"Then you don’t think that I looked it up ?"

Blaine gulps and puts the box on the table. “I really didn’t think you would mind, love.”

Kurt looks at him like he’s the idiot. “I said no horror movies and you bring back a Wes Craven movie, Blaine, of course I mind !”

Blaine gets closer to Kurt, pulling his rigid frame into his arms. “I honestly thought that the prospect of Ian Somerhalder would help.”

Kurt smirks at him. “You really think that you could butter up to me with the Smolder king ?”

Blaine hooks his chin over his shoulder. “I really did.”

Kurt hums, finally relaxing into the embrace. “You know what ?”

“What ?”

“For each moment I’ll be truly scared, and you’ll know it, you’ll owe me a blowjob,” he announces, a smirk on his face and Blaine chuckles.

“You call that a punishment ?”


	17. Quick

"I’m hungry".

Kurt exchanges a look with Blaine over Dan’s head, and he knows that his face reflects the panic on Blaine’s.

They love their son, don’t get them wrong : Dan is a sweet kid, smart and usually patient.

Unless his stomach is involved. In which case they have to be quick on their feet and find a solution in a five-minutes span, if they want to avoid a Hulk situation.

They don’t want a repeat of the great National Museum Disaster, known as the 11th plague of Egypt.

Blaine looks around before letting an exclamation – of relief or delight, Kurt can’t be sure -, pulling Dan over his shoulders. “Look, munchkin,” he says, pointing ahead of them. “A crêpe stand !”

“I don’t want a stupid crêpe,” Dan sulks and Blaine frowns.

“First of all, crêpes are not stupid. Second of all, you usually love them,” Kurt says in his best ‘Dad is not impressed’ voice.

“I don’t want a crêpe now, Dad,” Dan says, pouting slightly as he rests his head on Blaine’s beanie.

“Sushi ?”

“Ew.”

“Dan …”

The little boy lets out a big, dramatic sigh. “Sorry Papa. No thank you.”

Blaine keeps on the lookout before spotting something, nodding toward it for Kurt to judge.

Hm. That could work, even if it’s not a ‘real’ meal.

“Chestnuts ?”

The squeal of delight that comes from the little boy (and the way his heels flail against Blaine’s chest) is all they need to know.


	18. River

"I’m so tired," Blaine moans as he lets himself slouch on the couch. "Cassandra is a bitch, but Anitra is even worse."

Kurt chuckles, taking Blaine’s legs on top of his to massage his calves. “Told you that you would regret taking traditional folk dance.”

Blaine blows him a raspberry and lets his head fall over the arm of the couch. “Instead of being a mean “told you so”-er, can you please order us some food ?”

"Sure, honey," Kurt says, pulling the sushi menu from his pocket. "Already ahead of you."

—

"Hm, sushiiiii," Blaine moans around a piece of Unagi and Kurt chuckles discretely.

"Did you know," Blaine starts and Kurt’s mirth only increases - Blaine has a tendency to share random facts about even more random subjects when they’re eating, "that eels are river fishes ?"

"No, I did not know," Kurt says before letting his smirk take over, "and i think I could have survived without knowing it."

"Meanie !"

"Your meanie," Kurt adds, poking Blaine’s nose with his chopsticks.

Blaine giggles. “My Meanie Mouse.”

"Get out."


	19. Stitch

"Ohana ?"

Kurt looks at Blaine with a long, suffering sigh.

"I told you she was too young to watch that movie."

"Ohana !"

Blaine pinches his nose between his fingers. “How was I suppose to know that my niece would pick up on that particular phrase ?”

"Ooohaaanaaa !"

"Because all the kids pick up on that particular phrase when they watch ‘Lilo and Stitch’, Blaine !"

"Ooooooohaaaaaanaaaa !"

Blaine stands up from the couch and goes for the guest room where Baila is - or should be - sleeping. The little girl is standing on her bed, big, crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks and her hands held up toward her uncle.

"O-", an hiccup, "Ohana, Uncle Blainey ?"

Blaine scoops her up in his arms, wiping her face with his sleeve. “Yes, Ohana, baby girl, you’re not left behind, you’re just put to bed.”

As she starts happily babbling and plays with his bowtie, he shakes his head, wondering if dramatics are in the Anderson genes.


	20. Torch

*Ting ting ting*

Kurt looks away from Blaine, from his husband, to focus on his new brother in law.

Cooper is standing up, his champagne flute in hand as he tries to get everybody’s attention on him.

That doesn’t change much from his usual behavior, but since it’s time for the toasts, it can be forgiven.

"A toast," Cooper calls, "to the newlyweds."

Everybody cheers and Blaine buries his face in Kurt’s shoulder.

"For a while, I didn’t know if my little brother would find his soulmate," Cooper continues, an unusual softness in his blue eyes. "I worried about him, but in true Anderson fashion, I kept my feelings under control, and I didn’t tell him how much I wanted to be there for him."

The two brothers exchange a look, and Cooper goes on. “And then, I decided that if I couldn’t tell him, I needed to show him, and I came back home. And I think I almost took his soulmate from him,” he adds, and Kurt turns a shade of red that really doesn’t match the burgundy of the tablecloth.

"Admit it, brother," Cooper says, his eyes trained on Kurt, "you carried a torch for me for quite some time. And while flattered, I think," at this point, Cooper’s teasing tone turns emotional, and it’s almost like he chokes on his words, "I think that in the end, you picked the better Anderson."

Blaine hooks his chin on Kurt’s shoulder and wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist and Kurt cups his face backwards.

"It’s obvious for anybody who is in your presence that you’re made for each other," Cooper says, taking the guests as his witnesses. "I never saw Blaine so happy, and if you’ve decided to marry him, he must do something right for you, Kurt."

Cooper raises his glass over his head. “A toast, for the two fine gentlemen in front of us, Misters Hummel-Anderson,” he calls, and the applause and whistles are sincere.

Blaine mouthes a “thank you asshole” to his brother, to which Cooper replies a cheerful “you’re welcome, buttface”.

Ah, brotherly love.


	21. Us

If they had to pick a song to sum them as a couple, it would be "Teenage Dream", quite predictably.  
(Forever young and feeling like their hearts are about to burst from their chests)  
Or it could be "With a little help from my friends".  
(Do they believe in love at first sight ? Do you really need to ask ?)  
Or it could be Dvorak's Symphony of the New World's last movement, the Allegro con fuoco.  
(They're definitely "allegro" and there is always so much "fuoco")  
Or it could be "Bang Bang", by Mani.  
(Blaine definitely feels like Kurt's heart is like a mansion)  
Or it could be "Count on me".  
(They've both sworn to remind each other every awaken moment how much they really mean to each other)  
Or there is a simpler solution.  
It could be "Us" – the Samael version, not the Celine Dion.  
(Because Blaine feels like Kurt makes him win what he has lost, while Kurt knows that he will always give Blaine a second chance)  
In the end, all of those songs tell their stories.  
Because without putting into so many words, they both know that their love story is the stuff that inspires poets and musicians, painters and writers.  
The kind of stories that will be the example set for generations to come when adults will look for an example of what is true love for the storytime.


	22. Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True story

"I’b zo ziiiiick !"

Blaine rolls his eyes - fondly, he always does so with fondness - as he grabs the bottle from the freezer and a glass.

On his way to the bedroom, he manages to catch the hat Kurt has left on the table yesterday when he came home with the Bubonic Plague.

Or so he says.

"Blaaaaaaaaaide !" Kurt whines in the bed, and Blaine has to admit that he doesn’t look too good : he’s a pale shade of green, his forehead covered in sweat and his hair …

Let’s not mention his hair.

"I’m right here baby," Blaine says, sitting on the bed next to Kurt’s feet. He lays the bottle and the glass next to Kurt, putting the hat on his lap.

"Whad is dat ?" Kurt asks with a sniffle.

Blaine smiles, and starts pouring a glass. “My great-grandfather -“

"Which ‘ode’ ?"

"The nice one," Blaine adds before going back to his story. "As I said, my great-grandfather Szulem never took one cold medication in his whole life."

Kurt makes an inquisitive noise, frowning at the little glass in Blaine’s hand.

"Whenever he would get a cold, he would drink vodka with a hat next to him."

"Weird," Kurt says, taking the glass nonetheless."

"Oh, the hat has an explanation," Blaine says, before making a hand gesture for Kurt to drink it. "He would keep drinking until he would see two hats."

Kurt winces as the alcohol goes down his throat. “Why is that ?”

"The moment he would see two hats he would know the bacteria or the virus or whatever got him sick in the first place was dead," Blaine replies, pouring a second shot of vodka.

"Death by vodka ?" Kurt’s voice is laced with doubts, but he sounds better already.

Blaine holds the glass to Kurt with a raised eyebrow. “Since he lived to see his 121st birthday, I’d say there must have been some merit to his technique.”


	23. Whisper

Most of the times, when they talk, their voices reach for the sky - or the roof by default, carrying their meaning over the chaos that surround them.

That comes with the territory of having two kids and one large dog.

Sometimes, their voices turn into thunder, growling and rumbling, announcing a storm that could destroy everything on its path if not traded with care.

Sometimes their voices turn into wind chimes – more often than not, those voices appear after the thunder, like the soft breeze that cleans everything once the storm is gone somewhere else – when they sing to each other to soften the blows they gave each other.

God knows they know how to hit where it would hurt the most.

Then again, that comes with the territory of knowing each other so well.

And finally, sometimes, their voices turn into hushed whispers.

That is kept for the most tender of moments, hidden under the covers, kids and dog gone in another place, another dimension as far as they’re concerned.

When they can remind each other why the storm cannot blow them away and separate them.

Because nothing will.


	24. Yes

Kurt observes the pale green bottle with a pout.

"Why did you have to change ?" he asks, turning the bottle in his hands. "I liked our lubricant just fine."

Blaine takes off his shirt, and okay, for a moment, Kurt doesn’t really care about the brand of lube they’re going to use, as long as they use it. “That’s the responsible thing to do,” Blaine says seriously, his hands reaching for his belt. “If we say we’re going to have a 100% organic house, we should start with what we put in our bodies, don’t you agree ?”

Kurt looks at him for a beat, a second, a third, before rolling on the bed giggling.

Blaine takes off his pants – by now, he’s used to his husband finding him ridiculous (in an endearing way, he hopes).

Kurt can laugh, he doesn’t really care.

He already tried the Yes® product. He knows that Kurt is going to looooooove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brand actually exists I promise !


End file.
